Cracked Mirror, Dark Secrets
by TheMightyHikari
Summary: Bailey was just a normal girl who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now she has to adapt to her new life as a vampire, living with the Nosferatu. Did we mention she's Malkavian? VtMB Fanfic Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Cracked Mirror, Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 1: Embrace**

_I stood there, in the face of death. Eric, Andrei, and a group of other Sabbat monsters, stood around me, preparing to give me my Final Death._

_In my last moments, I thought about how great my life was. But I didn't think about my parents, school friends or other human things. I thought about my new life; how one event gave me a family, friends and my one true love. And how it changed my life forever._

It started off like any other day. I was on my way home from work one evening, and was going to stop by my mom's house, like always. I want to go to collage, but against my mom's will, I give her half of my paycheck every week since she lost her job. My mom and I have always been very close, and I visit her almost everyday, to at least let myself know she's okay.

I pulled up in front of her house, only to find someone else's car beside hers in the driveway. I parked in front of the house, grabbed my cell phone and wallet and got out of the car. I noticed the front door was wide open and the screen door had a large rip in it. I ran towards the door and ripped it open, and gasped at what I saw. All over the living room were blood stains and bloody hand prints. On the floor, I saw the dead corpses of my mom's dog and cat. They had large bit marks all over them. Did a tiger escape from the zoo and come here?

I heard my mom scream and I ran up to her room. There, I saw _them. _They were hideous, pale people that didn't look like they ever bathed. The taller one looked me in the eyes, and my God, his eyes were blood red.

I looked down and saw my mom lying there, dead. Both of the men had blood on their faces. I started to feel tears form in my eyes, but fear pushed them away as I spoke with a weak, breathy voice.

"W-who are you?...What did you...W-what did you d-do to her?..." I was scared out of my mind and I was ready to run at any given moment. Then the shorter one spoke.

"Well what do ya know? The old hag was right." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. And when the other spoke, I felt like my ears were going to start bleeding.

"Yeah. A nice young morsel did come. And you were afraid we wouldn't have anything to bring back to Eric!" He laughed a horrid laugh; the kind that makes your wonder if you're really in a bad dream.

The two men started walking towards me. I tried to run, but didn't make it far before they pounced on me. I felt a strange pain in my neck, and shortly after everything when black.

When I woke up, I was utterly confused. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, I wished I was blind. I saw dead bodies everywhere. The room I was in appeared to be made of cement, like some sort of warehouse, but it was hard to tell since blood was smeared all over the walls. I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in my chest. I lifted up my shirt enough to see a long deep cut going across my stomach. I traced it with my finger and pulled away, wincing in pain.

I carefully sat up, leaning back against the cold wall behind me. I tried to stretch out my legs, but noticed there were chains on each ankle and connected to the wall. I found the same things on my wrists; chains connected to the walls. I thought back to what had happened the night before, and as the memories swirled around in my head, I felt tears building up in my eyes again. This time, I didn't hold back. I held my knees close to my chest, and laid my head on top of them as tears streamed down my cheeks.

I must have cried myself to sleep, for the next thing I knew, someone had kicked me. Hard. I would have flown across the room had it not been for the chains that bound me to the wall. I felt like my wrists and ankles were going to break from the strain. I looked up at my assaulter, to see a strange looking man. He was wearing tinted goggles- which was weird since it was night- and his hair was a bunch of little spikes. Like the other two guys, he was pale beyond all belief. He looked at me, then smirked.

"Take that voice! This little black rose is not so withered after all!" If I had not been so weak, I would have given him a questioning look. Black rose? Did he mean me? "Although this once white rose has been tainted with the poison of the larger plant." Wait, if I'm the black rose, then what he means is that...Oh my God! How did he know that-

The taller of the two men from before walked into the room. "Master, I found this juicy little morsel for you, just as you asked." The so-called Master looked at me, then him, and back at me.

"The many voices tell me that we should turn this black rose red. If we turn the black rose red, the thorns may not grow towards our other plants." I kinda knew what this psycho was saying before, but now I had no idea at all. What did he mean by, "turn this black rose red"?

"Whatever. Just know that Andrei is coming here tomorrow night and if this piece of shit smart mouths him, he'll kill it before you can say 'Camarilla Fuck'!" He nodded at the man, and grabbed my wrists, forcing me to stand up. Just as he was about to make a grab for my neck, there was a blast and a deformed humanoid walked though a newly-created hole in the wall. He was uglier than the guys who kidnapped me, yet I saw no evil in his eyes.

"So it IS true. I heard rumors that you have betrayed the Masquerade, Eric, but I couldn't believe it." Was this the good guy?

"Ah, the worm of Lady by the sea. Do you mind? I must paint this rose red!" He seemed to cheerful. Weird.

"Eric, this is your last chance. Let go of the Kine, and come back to the Camarilla, or Embrace her and have every vampire in California coming after your head. Your choice."

He put his finger to his mouth, as if he was thinking. "The voices in my head have all agreed that the black rose's destiny is to join the red. May her darkness fade away!" He bit my neck, but it felt different than before. If felt like his blood was entering me in replace of my own. I slowly faded back into darkness...

**~3rd PoV~**

Burtrum Tung watched as Eric had betrayed the Masquerade and Embraced the poor young woman. He raced after him as Eric picked up the girl and started running away. He cornered Eric, and thinking fast, Eric threw the young woman in the air and raced away. Meanwhile, Burtrum was trying to catch the girl and go after Eric but he was long gone by the time he made sure the girl was safe.

He noticed that she was quite young, probably in her early twenties. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and he had to struggle not to suck her blood. Her clothes were all cut up, and her long dark hair was in a messy ponytail. Deciding she would be more comfortable, he pulled the ponytail out and carried her Downtown LA to see the prince.

**A/N: This is my first Vampire: The Masquerade Bloodlines fanfic. I hope you like it! ^_^ I beat it 3 times, and I STILL love it! XD And I hope my character isn't a Mary Sue. I know it's hard to tell now since she barely said anything, but next chapter is going to be better(I hope)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Btw sorry for it being kinda rushed. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Judgment and Blood!**

I woke up in ANOTHER cement room, only this one was smaller, and I wasn't the only one there. There were two other girls; one with long black hair, purple eyes, and really pale skin, and one with short pink hair, light blue eyes, and again, pale skin. After a few moments of silence, I decided to try small talk.

"Hi. I'm Bailey. Does anyone know where we are?" The pink haired girl was first to speak.

"Hey. I'm Danni. Call me anything else, and you might wanna sleep with your eyes open. Anyway, I have no idea where the hell we are. I was on a date with this really cute girl and all of a sudden some freak comes in and smacks me upside the head! Then I wake up here with emo girl over there and Miss. Scream-In-Her-Sleep!" I blushed. I scream in my sleep? "What's your story"

"I was kidnapped by these guys who brought me to their warehouse. Then another dude broke in and started yelling at my kidnapper. The last thing I remember is him biting me."

"Bitten? Huh, right before that guy knocked me out my date bit me. Oh well, what happened to you, Emo Chick?" She looked at us for a few seconds, meanwhile I heard a strange voice saying, "Leader of the pack...take your place on the throne". No one here said that, I think.

"My name is Lydia. I got into a car accident and a man saved me. Like us, and the people you two last saw, he had very pale skin. After he did so, I passed out."

I was about to ask her if he bit her, when the door opened and the same guy who appeared at the warehouse walked in. Danni made a face of horror at the sight of him, and Lydia just looked...well, like nothing was happening.

"Hey, Cupcake. The prince wants to see you now." I stood up and followed him out, praying that I'm not walking into my death. Who knows, maybe doing as they say will save my life.

We went to a large stage with a few people sitting in the audience, watching. He had me sit on my knees with my arms tied behind my back. I looked back at the audience, and a few people stood out- mainly because when I looked at them, I heard those voices again.

I looked at this girl with blond hair pulled back in a clip, wearing a black dress suit and black glasses, and heard the voice say, "The Dark Daughter of Janus". Then I looked at a girl with pink hair held back in a similar clip wearing a stripper's "outfit", if you can call it that, and heard, "Susan...weak child who lose it's way".

I was torn away from the small crowd when a large man carrying a buster blade walked onto the stage and stood to my right. It scared me to think of what he's going to use that blade for. I looked to my left and saw a smaller man wearing a fancy suit with blond hair standing beside me. I heard that voice say, "The Jester uses the Pawn and sleeps on a bed of lies" He looked at me, then at the crowd and started talking.

"Good evening. My fellow Kindred. My apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It's unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We are here because the laws that bind our society- the laws that are the fabric of our existence have been broken"

While he was talking I heard someone in the crowd- a tall bald man who the voice I keep hearing calls, "Skelter", whispering to the guy next to him- a guy with short dark hair whose name I believe has to do with the number between 8 and 10...wait, what?

"As prince of this city, I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you have come to me seeking permission, and I have endorsed some of these requests. However, our own Eric Voerman, was not refused permission. Indeed, my permission was never sought at all. They were caught shortly after the Embrace of this childe. Now, normally the Sire would be put too death, but we were not able to obtain him. It pains me to tell you this, but it seems he has joined the Sabbat"

There was a moment where everything went silent except for a few gasps. The so-called Dark Daughter in the front row seemed to be upset. Huh. "I have decided to call a Blood Hunt on Eric Voerman. He has betrayed us and left this childe without a Sire. Without a Sire, most Childer are doomed to walk the Earth, never knowing their place- their responsibility and more importantly, the laws they must obey. Therefore, I have decided that-" He was cut off by the 9 guy.

"This is bullshit!" A redheaded girl and the Skelter guy held him back. A few other people stood up with him. The "Prince" was quiet for a few moments, though it seemed like forever. Am I going to die? What are they? What am I?

"If Mr. Rodriguez would let me finish. I have decided to let this Kindred live." I let out a breath, not even noticing I was holding it. "They shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and be granted the same rights. Let no one say I am unsympathetic to the flights and causes of our community. I thank you all for attending these proceedings and I hope their significance is not lost. Good evening."

As everyone was leaving, the "Prince" led me into the back of the theatre, the odd looking guy who saved me, followed close behind. We went to a back door, and the "Prince" started talking to me.

"Know that this is not out of generosity. I feel you may be of use. Therefore, I have decided for you to go with Bertrum Tung to Santa Monica and he shall teach you the ways of our kind. After he believes you are ready, he will test your abilities. If you pass the test, he will contact me and I will tell him what you are to do next. That is all you need to know for now. Do you have any questions before I must go?"

I thought about it for a minute, and said, "Yes, what are you people? And...Am I still human?" He sighed, as if I was just an annoying little kid.

"No, you are not mortal any longer. You- We- are vampires, although we prefer the word, Kindred instead. This is your new life and you must cut the strings to your past life, for you are no longer the girl you were before." ...It's not like I have anyone to go home to. My family is dead, and my boyfriend had just broken up with me the night before all this happened.

"Wait! What about those other girls! What's going to happen to them?" They may end up like I almost did; dead.

"That is none of your concern. Know you're place, fledgling. I must be off, now. Good evening." He walked off. I sighed. I hope they'll be okay. I was so deep in thought thinking about all that's happened today, I didn't hear the man named Bertrum talking to me.

"Hello! Snap out of it!...Damn Malks." I snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"Malks? What's a Malk?" He chuckled.

"Malk: It's short for Malkavian, which just so happens to be the clan you're from. It means you hear stuff and see stuff other Kindred can't."

"Wait! So the voices I heard in the theatre, they're in my head?"

"Yep. Though, you seem to be brighter than most Malks. You don't talk in riddles, which is a start. I have to admit I'm kinda looking forward to seeing what you're made of." I nodded then I had to sit down, feeling weak. "You okay, Fledgling?"

"Yeah..Just a little dizzy" I tried to stand up and nearly fell, if it had not been for Bertrum grabbing my arm.

"You haven't had a drink yet, have you?"

Everything was spinning and my head was pounding. "A drink of what?"

"Oy, didn't you hear what LaCroix said? You're basically a vampire now. You need to drink blood."

"If it gets rid of this headache, I'd try anything." I looked around. "Where do I get it?"

Bertrum did a facepalm. "Where do ya think? I think there's someone in that ally down there. If you can get to him, suck his blood. Don't worry, it'll come natural. Just don't suck 'em dry, got it?" I nodded and he helped me stand up.

I walked, or uh, limped, into the ally, clinging to the wall for support. The guy was fairly young, looked like a doctor or something and was standing next to a car, which appeared to be broken down. I went over to him, and he looked at me frightened at first, then his eyes held concern. I took a few steps away from the wall towards him, then collapsed. He ran over to me and sat me up, leaning against his chest.

"What's wrong, Miss? Did you get hurt? I don't see any blood..." Then I realized it; I was leaning with my face nearly on his neck. This is my chance! I moaned, as if in more pain than I already was in, and buried my face in the neck. While he was talking to me, trying to keep me awake, I dug my fangs into his neck. I hesitated, but after getting that first taste of blood, I suddenly knew what to do. I sucked slowly, trying to savor each taste of blood. When I started getting less blood, I remembered what Bertrum said and stopped sucking. I instantly felt my energy return, and my headache went away.

I was ready to run away, but I noticed the guy was in a daze. He seemed like those people on TV who get hypnotized, though I doubt I could make him cluck like a chicken if I snapped my fingers.

I walked back to Bertrum, amazed by how I feel. He smirked at me. "You seemed to get the hang of it easily. I liked how you faked dying in order to get the man to trust you. That talent will come in handy some time. But if it doesn't work, be ready to attack them, force them to let you suck their blood. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now, we better get going. I'm expecting someone back home anytime and I wouldn't want to make them wait. You don't have any problem with the sewers, do you?"

"No, why?" I tried to act like I didn't know why we wouldn't just take a cab or something.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't the streets, the Kine will freak. It may seem funny at first, but sooner or later the police will come after you and they don't just arrest you. They just start shooting." I nodded again, unsure of what to say, and I followed him to the closest manhole. Be fore we entered, he turned to me.

"Say, Cupcake, I don't think I've learned you're name yet, which must mean you really were nothing before considering I know of all the important people in LA." He smirked.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "I'm Bailey, and apparently I'm a Malkavian Fledgling." I smiled and went into the manhole while he stood there staring at me.

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter! XD This chapter is longer than the last, like I promised. I hope it's not too bad.**

**Gary: Yeah, after all she DID spend all that time rewriting it 3 times! **

**A/N: Shut up! . The first two times I tried to hard and I ended up rushing like with the first chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Masquerade for Dummies!**

Bertrum and I walked the sewers in silence for about five minutes until I finally got up the courage to ask him what I've been wanting to ask him so badly. "Hey Bertrum? Who is that Eric guy and why did he kidnap me instead of killing me?"

"Well, that's simple, Fledgling. He's working with the Sabbat, the bad vampires who don't care about the Masquerade. I don't know much about his position, but he seems to be high in ranks there. My guess is that he sent some morons out to feed and asked them to bring someone back for him and you just happened to be the only one they saw fitting to bring back. It was probably 'cause you were there and that's all you need to know for now. You need to learn about the rules you'll need to follow in order to survive."

"Well, since it seems to be taking forever to get to Santa Monica, why not just start telling me these rules now?"

"Well, I wanted to give you time to relax, but alright. First things first. The Masquerade, it's basically common sense that if you screw up, you die. The first rule of the Masquerade is NOT to let Kine see you feeding. If they see you, they'll freak out. Sure, we can take them down if we needed to, but it's just easier this way. Got it, Fledgling?" I nodded. "Good. Next, you may need to do some stuff that could get you in trouble. Breaking and entering, robbery, and sometimes even murder. But when it comes to the police, you can't fight them. I mean, you can, but that'll just take out what's left of your humanity. If you do that, the Beast within you will come out. You'll be like a wild animal, desperate for survival. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What kinds of stuff should I look out for? I mean, does this mean I shouldn't eat anything with garlic? Or that I can't go out in sunlight anymore?"

"Forget about the movies. Garlic won't hurt you, but you won't be eating anything anyway. Just blood. Crosses are also useless. Running water? That's just stupid. The elders look down upon not bathing. Blades hurt us just as easily as they would hurt Kine. Guns are generally weak against us, unless they get ya in the head. Then they're trouble. Fire and lightning are also dangerous. If any sunlight on any time of the day touched you, instant final death. This is why we tend to only come out at night. Got it?" I nodded. "Now, there's one more thing I need to teach you before I start your training. Being a Kindred, you have special powers that only your clan can use. I'll teach you how to use them later. You should be able to use Aupex, which lets you see peoples' aura through walls, Obfuscate, which turns you invisible, us Nosferatu also can use it which is why you don't see many of us running around, and Dementation. Dementation is your ability to mess with peoples' heads to make them believe they see or hear stuff differently than they really do. Basically, you just give them some of your madness. Well, we're about here so I'll teach you more tomorrow, okay Cupcake?"

We walked up the ladder to a crappy oil tank. This is where I'm gonna live? We walked inside and a women who looked a little older than me was sitting on a mattress on the ground. She looked...well, just Bertrum. I think he said they were Nosferatu. She had a wine glass full of what I think is blood.

"What took you so long? I was waiting here a whole half hour!" Her voice was cold. I heard the voice in my head say, "True Queen of Hideous Terror".

"Not my fault. LaCroix wanted me to do some babysitting."

I growled. "I'm not a baby!" They glared at me and I backed away. While Bertrum explained our whole situation, I sorta dosed off. I suddenly heard a familiar voice calling my name. I looked around to see it, and suddenly the two Nosferatu disappeared, and the person whose voice I heard was standing at the entrance of the oil tank we were in. I walked towards her, as I tried to recall who she was. All I saw was a dark shadow of some girl about as tall as me. I started walking towards her, but it seems she kept walking away with each of my steps. It started annoying me to the point where I was chasing her down the streets of Santa Monica, but I never got any closer to her. I was about to give up, but I heard footsteps behind me, but there was no one behind me and suddenly everything around me turned to darkness. I couldn't see anything. Just black.

"That's enough, Princess." I felt something pick me up. Suddenly, I was in some sort of parking garage, and Bertie was holding me. The "Hideous Queen" was standing nearby with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"What...? How did I get here?...What the heck just happened?" He sat me down, but kept a firm grip on my arm.

"I thought you said this one wasn't as crazy as the other Malks."

"I thought she was. I guess I was wrong. Go back to the oil tank, Imalia. I need to teach this Fledgling a few things while we're out here." IMALIA? As in the famous super model?

"Wait! You're Imalia? So you're NOT dead!"

"Yeah. Why, you a fan?"

"Not so much. I only knew you as the biggest slut in Hollywood. The voice in my head also called you the True Queen of Hideous Terror" I laughed at the pissed off look on her face. Why did I feel so happy all of a sudden?

"YOU BITCH! I'll kill you-"

"Go back, Imalia. I'll deal with the kid later." She grumbled something about me, rope, and the sunrise. I smirked as she stomped away and turned invisible. Then I turned to Bertie.

"Okay, now tell me why my vision was what you did not see."

"Heh. I've never seen anyone piss off Imalia like that bef-"

"What. Happened. To. Me?" I glared at him. He sighed.

"Remember what I said about Dementation? That's also a curse to all Malkavians. You guys are all crazy. What did you see?"

"I saw a girl of shadows who ran as I did. She vanished as the shadows grew around me. I saw only black when you brought me back from that dark place, Bertie!"

"I guess the insanity is finally getting to you after all. It's getting late, we better get back. Before I teach you anything else, I need to keep a watch on you to see just how crazy you are."

Imalia was no where to be found when we got back. I noticed another mattress on the opposite side of the tank. I guess that was where I was going to sleep. I laid down and closed my eyes and went to the world of dreams...

**-Bailey's Dream-**

_I was in the darkness again, only this time I felt a presence. I wasn't sure if it comforted me or frightened me. I saw the figure of a young woman, but she was dark, like a shadow. I couldn't make out any facial features. The more I stared at her, the darker the place seemed to have became._

_ Suddenly, my mind was brought to another figure. I could tell who this one was. It was my mother. As quickly as she came, she disappeared again, but my world became lighter. Things seemed clearer and I understood more._

_ I suddenly was floating above a warehouse. The girl I had seen at the theatre, Danni. She had a smirk on her face as she walked up a ramp at a train station like place, the warehouse exploding behind her. The other girl, Lydia, was with her. I heard a howl and a wolf ran up to them, and turned __into a man. Lydia seemed shocked, yet for some reason she was hiding her feelings. She acted calm and emotionless. Danni on the other hand, took out a knife she had, ready to attack if need be. The last thing I saw was the wolf man chuckling..._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It seems Bailey is finally going crazy! lol**

**Btw, I'm not planning on putting Lydia and Danni in this story as major characters. I'm planning on write individual stories for each of them after I finish this.**


End file.
